Neige, pingouin et patinoire
by Darkie59
Summary: Il neige sur Tokyo et un enfant rêve qu'on céde à son caprice. Baru/Yasuda.


L'idée de cette fic m'est venue assez simplement. Et oui le 23 janvier la neige est tombée sur Tokyo! Le lendemain je me suis promenée et j'ai profité de ce paysage inhabituel pour cette ville.

J'ai écris cet OS spécialement pour Domi08 qui passe en ce moment même un oral important pour elle! Je lui souhaite vraiment bonne chance et je suis certaine que tout ira bien! Après tout j'ai été au temple ce matin et j'ai jeté une pièce à trou. ^^

Bonne lecture à vous et j'espère que vous aimerez un peu ce qui va suivre!

* * *

><p>Nous sommes le 23 janvier et la neige recouvre lentement Tokyo. Les enfants admirent les légers flocons qui tombent doucement du ciel et qui transforment le paysage en lieu féerique... Les enfants ? Pas seulement ! Au dernier étage d'un immeuble assez coquet de Sangenjaya un jeune homme a le nez collé sur la vitre de son salon.<p>

Il a l'air de trépigner sur place et il s'exclame constamment sur la beauté du spectacle qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Il pose ses mains sur la fenêtre comme si il souhaitait passer à travers le carreau pour se trouver enfin dehors.

Son sourire si rayonnant éclaire son visage et ses cheveux blonds illuminent ses traits enfantins. Aujourd'hui il a décidé d'enfiler l'un de ses pantalons étranges qu'il aime tellement et son pull de toutes les couleurs complète l'ensemble... Il a un style particulier certes mais cela lui correspond. Il est chaleureux, tendre, espiègle mais aussi capricieux. Il aime être entouré de ses amis mais ce qu'il apprécie par dessus tout c'est de rester tranquillement à la maison avec l'homme qu'il adore... Ah oui il aime les hommes aussi mais cela n'est qu'un détail finalement.

On peut dire que sa saison préférée c'est l'hiver peut être est ce pour ça qu'il vénère autant les pingouins ou alors c'est parce qu'il vénère les pingouins qu'il aime l'hiver... Encore une équation épineuse que les meilleurs scientifiques ne pourront jamais résoudre. Toujours est il que si il avait un jour l'opportunité d'habiter au pôle nord ou alors pour être plus raisonnable à Sapporo il serait l'être le plus heureux de cette Terre !

En vivant sur l'île de Hokkaido il aurait la chance d'être entouré de neige six mois dans l'année ! Il pourrait faire du ski, construire un igloo et un bonhomme de neige et surtout il aurait peut être le droit d'avoir un pingouin domestique ! Un pingouin qu'il nommerait Starball et il lui tricoterait une longue écharpe rouge et blanche ! Il pourrait se baigner ensemble et il lui construirait un petit lit en bois qu'il mettrait dans sa chambre !

Peut être qu'il ferait le même cache-nez pour son amant et pour lui ! Il sortirait tous les trois en ville et tout le monde s'extasierait sur la perfection de ce couple et de leur bébé pingoo ! La vie serait vraiment parfaite ! Bon le soucis c'est que faire la route Sapporo-Tokyo pour le travail ça prendrait du temps... sauf en prenant l'avion !

Il était tellement emporté dans son fantasme qu'il ne résista pas à la tentation de poser la question fatidique à son chéri.

- Baru on va vivre à Sapporo ?

- Plutôt crever !

- Tu ne veux jamais me faire plaisir toi !

Sans même prendre la peine d'écouter la suite des longues plaintes de son homme Subaru replaça ses écouteurs et se plongea à nouveau dans sa musique. Lui aller vivre là-bas ? C'était mal le connaître qu'y songer un instant !

Si son Shôta appréciait l'hiver lui il détestait ça ! C'est froid, on tombe malade et d'ailleurs on tombe tout court, on doit mettre des pulls en laine qui grattent et puis des moufles en laine qui grattent aussi ! Oh et les chaussettes soit-disant chaudes qui te font surtout transpirer des pieds ! A la fin de la journée tu as les orteils complètement gelés !

Le mieux pendant cette saison pourrie c'est certainement quand les photographes ont la super idée de faire une séance en plein air ! Là on doit simuler le fait qu'il fait chaud et qu'on est au printemps ! Non mais quelle connerie oui ! Comment on peut donner l'impression d'être en pleine chaleur alors qu'il fait à peine deux degrés ! Il est un Johnny's pas un super-héros capable de réguler sa température corporelle ! Son désir le plus fou à lui c'était de foutre tous les incapables des magazines à poil dans la neige et de leur demander de faire semblant d'être en plein désert ! On verrait si ils sont capables de faire un truc pareil !

Quand il gèle Baru n'a qu'une envie : hiberner pendant les trois longs mois de cette sale période et de se réveiller au printemps avec le retour des beaux jours. Il aurait dû naître ours... peut être qu'avec un peu de chance dans sa prochaine vie il en serait un ! Il pourrait manger à longueur de journée puis s'endormir en novembre heureux d'exister.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand son petit-ami se blottit amoureusement dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et il lui déposa de doux baisers dans le cou. Une sensation de bonheur immense les envahit et ils savourèrent cet instant de calme et d'harmonie.

La paix présente ne dura bien entendu pas. Le plus jeune se détacha légèrement du corps de Shibutani et lui ôta précautionneusement le casque qui le coupait du monde. Son regard était humide et il faisait une moue adorable à laquelle personne ne saurait résister surtout pas l'aîné ! Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et il poussa sa lèvre inférieure en avant.

Subaru soupira d'avance sachant pertinemment qu'il allait céder au nouveau caprice de son amour. Il fit mine de regarder ailleurs mais une légère pression sur son bras l'incita à accorder toute son attention à son compagnon.

Il prit la décision d'engager la conversation s'attendant toutefois au pire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je désire quelque chose ?

- Tu as ton expression trop mignonne que j'ai baptisé « Baru dit moi oui tout de suite puisque tu ne seras jamais capable de me le refuser » !

- Oh alors dis moi oui maintenant !

- Je veux d'abord savoir ce que je vais bientôt accepter !

- J'ai envie d'aller à la patinoire !

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas les endroits de ce genre !

- Mais je veux patiner à Odaiba moi !

- Il n'y a pas de patinoire à Odaiba je te signale... AH NON HEIN ON NE VA PAS ALLER A CELLE QUI EST EN PLEIN AIR !

- Baruuuuuuuuuuu s'il te plaît ! Ça va être super romantique ! On va être dehors et on pourra même se tenir la main ! On dira juste que tu le fais pour m'aider à rester debout ! En plus il neige tout doucement maintenant ! Ça va être magique !

- Shota je ne trouve pas l'idée soit excellente.

- Tu sais avec ce temps on risque d'être juste tous les deux ! On pourra s'embrasser tranquillement sans avoir peur d'être surpris ! Dis moi oui mon Shibutan !

Et devant les yeux implorants de son ange la chose qui devait arriver arriva, il céda. Trop heureux d'avoir obtenu gain de cause Yasuda l'embrassa fougueusement et quitta le fauteuil en quatrième vitesse !

Il enfila son manteau le plus chaud et son bonnet de laine que Baru lui avait acheté la semaine passée. Il mit ses gants et il attendit que son ronchon d'amour accepte enfin de bouger de son canapé moelleux.

Voir red ranger se préparer fut une attraction prodigieuse. Il alla d'abord dans sa chambre pour enfiler un second pull et des chaussettes en laine qui montaient jusqu'au genoux. Une fois cela fait il choisit son manteau triple épaisseur comme il l'appelait ! Ce modèle était employé par les alpinistes qui tentent de gravir l'Everest ! On peut donc dire qu'il s'agit là de la meilleure protection au monde !

Il mit son cache-oreille et son bonnet parce qu'on n'est jamais assez prudent, son écharpe et ses gants fourrés ! Il était enfin prêt pour son expédition au bout de la Terre... Enfin à Odaiba plutôt situé à trente et une minute exactement.

Shota se mit à rire en s'imaginant rouler son chéri jusqu'à la station de train la plus proche. Il ressemblait au bonhomme Michelin mais en plus sexy il fallait bien l'avouer.

Ils partirent donc pour l'île qui accueillait en son sein le siège de la Fuji Terebi et qui était réputée pour être un lieu romantique par excellence à cause de sa grande roue et de ses illuminations pour Noël ou la Saint Valentin.

Après un trajet trop court au goût de Subaru et trop long à celui de Yasu ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse patinoire extérieure qui faisait tellement envie à ranger blue. Il avait raison sur un point : ils étaient seuls. Ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser sans être dérangés par une horde de fans en délire ou photographiés sous tous les angles. Ils seraient tranquilles pendant toute la séance.

Shibutani acheta les deux places pendant que son ami enfilait déjà avec précipitation ses patins. Dire qu'il était surexcité serait un euphémisme. Il sautait littéralement sur place piaffant comme un cheval à qui on promet la liberté après une dure journée de travail. Le plus vieux avait à peine terminé de lacer ses chaussures qu'il se trouva propulsé sur la glace. Heureusement qu'il savait patiner sinon il se serait déjà étalé au sol sans grâce. Il retrouva rapidement son équilibre et il entreprit d'entamer un premier tour sur la surface glacée.

Il devait bien reconnaître que cette sensation de voler était plus que grisante. Il prenait le temps d'écouter le crissement de la lame sur la glace et il se satisfaisait d'avancer sans à-coup. Peut être qu'il n'aimait pas l'hiver mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir savourer ce genre de moment. Il leva son regard et il découvrit le rainbow bridge magnifiquement éclairé. Il voulut partager cette vision avec son homme quand il réalisa que celui-ci n'était pas à ses côtés.

Il le chercha et il eut du mal à retenir un immense éclat de rire ! Son Takun était accroché à la rambarde et il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Il ne ressemblait à rien mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était adorable.

Shibutani, se sentant l'âme charitable, traversa avec élégance la distance qui les séparait et il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Mon petit pingouin tu veux que je t'aide un peu ?

- Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi ?

- Promis mon cœur. Allez donne moi ta première main. Vas y en douceur. Pas besoin de faire un geste brusque. Voilà.

- Shibu j'ai peur de lâcher le bord !

- Fais moi confiance ! Donne moi ta deuxième main maintenant. C'est bien ! Tu vois que tu peux le faire !

- Je ne vais pas arriver à avancer ! Je vais tomber c'est obligé !

- Calme toi et fais ce que je te dis ! Avance le pied droit, bien et là le pied gauche. C'est ça ! C'est parfait mon amour !

- Je suis trop fort tu as vu ça !

- Oui je t'admire vraiment et maintenant on recommence ! Droite, gauche, droite, gauche, droite...

Au bout de dix minutes ils réussirent enfin à achever le premier tour de la patinoire. Baru faisait preuve d'une patience sans borne veillant avec dévotion sur cet être si cher à son cœur et Shota s'émerveillait d'avoir accompli cet exploit sans qu'une chute ne vienne perturber sa progression laborieuse. Il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il demanda à Subaru de le lâcher et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : à peine libéré du soutien du plus vieux, il se retrouva les fesses sur la glace !

La vue de son petit lutin assis par terre, la bouche ouverte, une expression de stupeur totale sur le visage acheva Shibutani et il s'écroula de rire. Vexé le cadet refusa de recevoir de l'aide pour se relever mais après une dizaine de tentatives vaines il dut se rendre à l'évidence : sans Baru il ne parviendrait jamais à se redresser. Il tendit les mains tout en boudant et en râlant.

Une fois debout il lança un regard haineux à son ami.

- Tu as vraiment eu une idée stupide !

- De quoi tu parles mon petit esquimau ?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu voulais venir ici et regarde le résultat ! Ce n'est même pas amusant ! Il fait froid et puis maintenant mon pantalon est trempé ! Je vais être malade par ta faute !

- Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui avait envie de venir à Odaiba c'est ça ?

- Oui c'était toi ! Je n'aurai pas dû t'écouter !

Baru garda le silence. Quand Shota était dans sa crise de mauvaise foi rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il se contenta de le contempler en lui souriant tendrement. Il venait de voir la chose la plus adorable de toute son existence.

Un petit flocon s'était posé sur le bout du nez tout rouge de son amant. Il ne résista pas à la tentation et il se pencha vers son visage. Il le serra dans ses bras et il lécha le morceau de neige. Yasu arrêta immédiatement de parler et il savoura ce doux moment partagé.

- Tu vois Shibu que j'avais raison. C'est vraiment romantique Odaiba.

- Oui mon amour tu avais totalement raison. C'est la plus jolie soirée d'hiver que j'ai jamais vécu et c'est à toi que je la dois.


End file.
